Toby Sleepchuffs
'Toby Sleepchuffs '''is the fourth episode of Series 1. Plot One day Thomas is talking to Luke about how things were going on the Ffarquhar Branch Line when Toby came up & told him that Danword will be sleeping in his place at Ffarquhar Sheds so he will be sleeping at Tidmouth Sheds in Bear's place. That night he backed into the sheds James says that the garden shed is sleeping in the shed. Oliver tells him not to listen to him & they went to sleep. The next day Toby wouldn't wake up but then he started to move Oliver tried to wake him up but he didn't. Later Wilbert & Stepney are in the yard at Knapford Station when Toby came puffing passed & then Oliver came puffing & told him about Toby. Stepney then told him that he will tell the signalman to switch him onto The Loop. Later Edward is puffing down the line when he was Toby. He whistled but he didn't wake up but he was on the same track as Gordon but thankfully the signalman changed the points just in time & then Toby was switched onto the loop when he woke up. He asked his driver to stop but then he found out that he didn't have a driver. Back at Knapford Wilbert Stepney & Oliver were in the yards when Thomas came up & asked Oliver if he should be on The Little Western Oliver then told him about Toby when he came puffing pass calling for help thankfully a quick thinking shunter go into his can a put on the brakes & stop right before he hit the buffers at the end of the shed. He then sighed in relief & said it was such a close call. Edward told him that he about about 2 close calls & asked him why he was moving on his own & Toby told him that it was because someone fiddled with his controls. Oliver then came up & said that he should be thankful that he was still in one piece & Toby had to agree. Characters * Toby * Luke * Thomas * James * Oliver * Wilbert * Stepney * Edward * Gordon * Percy(''Does not speak) * Annie And Clarabel(Does not speak) * Henry(Cameo) * Harry(Cameo) * Belle(Cameo) * Rosie(Cameo) * The Spiteful Brake Van(Cameo) * Cecil(Cameo) * Rick(Cameo) * Diesel(Cameo) * Connor(Cameo) * Edwin(Mentioned) * Danword(Mentioned) * Bear(Mentioned) Locations * Ffarquhar Branch Line * Knapford Station * Tidmouth Sheds * The Main Line * The Loop * Ffarquhar Sheds(Mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode to have Mal's new voice recorder. * A photo from the Thomas & Friends episode Bye George is used. * References to Toby The Tram Engine & Wilbert The Forest Engine are made. * This episode is the last of a few things: ** The last time were Thomas is painted in dark Blue acrylic paint. ** The last time were Toby does not have a beard. ** The last episode to have the old art style. * Stock Footage from James And The Buckled Track is used as well as a deleted scene from the same episode. * This episode was uploaded to Vidlii on Christmas Eve 2019. * This episode was going to be called sleepchuffing. Goofs * In the end credits Sleepchuff is misspelt as Sleepcuffs. * TCF Studios is misspelt as TFC Studios.